The Furious Six
by ghost509
Summary: A evil, long forgotten is returning. It threatens not only kung fu, but the very world as we know. And the best, possibly only thing that can stop it? A mysterious wolf with a haunting past.


Safe. Tranquility. That's what Shifu felt as he sat under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom Oogway, his previous master, had planted long ago. It has been a few years since Po was announced as Dragon Warrior and joined the Furious 5, and much has happened.

Po single handily defeated Tai Lung and Fenghuang, while also helping in the defeat of Shen. In short, he and the five have saved the world multiple times, and helped everyone feel protected and safe. But there was a shaking feeling Shifu had in the pit(get it?) of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling, that something was coming.

"Master, if you can hear me, please give me a sign I'm just being paranoid." Shifu whispered. Seconds later, and nothing happened. He looked to his left, and than his right, but still, nothing. "This is ridiculous. I'm being paranoid, and talking to my self." Shifu grunted, before standing up. He turned to walk away, and even got in a few steps, before a strong wind surrounded the small cliff. He turned, and stared in wonder as the peach tree leaves swirled around with the wind, before forming a large sphere. Within seconds the leaves started to fall to the ground, revealing a figure that was believed to be dead.

"Master Oogway?!"

"Hello Shifu. It has been awhile." Oogway greeted with a smile.

"M-Master, what are you doing here?" Shifu questioned. It wasn't like Shifu didn't like seeing his old friend again. It's just that, when Oogway did comeback, something bad was going to happen. Oogway sighed and lowered himself in order to stand on the ground. He then started to walk around a bit.

"Something is coming Shifu. Something big."

"What is it master?"

"I...I cannot say, yet. What I can say, it that the Furious Five will not be enough this time around."

"What about the Dragon Warrior? He single handily defeated Tai Lung _and_ Fenghuang. What could possibly be worse than those two?"

"An evil long forgotten, Shifu. One whose skills of martial arts are unlockable, but not unteachable."

"So, are you going to teach me the ways of this 'evils' martial arts style in order for me to teach The Five and Po?"

"No." Well that was blunt.

"W-What?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot, Shifu. For I, do not have as much time left."

"Than, how will you help." Oogway smiled.

"By giving the side of good a extra fighting force."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, Shifu, I had multiple pupils in my life time. One of which I could tell would do great things, so I taught him the evils martial arts style."

"So, he or she will help us?"

"No. Sadly, he passed away two weeks ago."

"Th-Than how will they help."

"You see, he had a son! Who he taught the evil martial arts to. I myself watched them train when I was alive and helped train a little as well, and I believe he will be able to help."

"That's fantastic Master Oogway. When will he be here?"

"I do not know." He answered, causing Shifu to deadpan. "But I do know it will be soon. And you will know when the time comes."

"What do you-?"

"I'm afraid my time is up." Oogway started to disappear, causing Shifu to worry.

"But what if he doesn't come? What if he isn't strong enough?"

"Do not worry Shifu, he will come, and he will help you all in more ways than one. Trust me." With that Oogway was literally gone with the wind, leaving Shifu alone, again.

"I must warn the others." Shifu stated, before running back to the Jade Palace.

 **(Small camp in the forest. 5 miles away from the Jade Palace.)**

"Why can't we just go there tonight?"

"Because we've been traveling for hours. Master wants us to rest."

Three male wolves were in the camp. One was meditating while the other two were sitting crisscrossed by the fire. They all wore traditional ninja outfits, their eyes being the only thing visible.

"Oh come on. He's gone 22 hours straight to train. I'm pretty sure walking, running, and jumping for a couple of hours is nothing."

"Yes. _He_ was training. We weren't." The wolf, obviously the more mature one, replied. The other rolled his eyes.

"Boss, tell us the real reason why we stopped. I don't wanna wait another night before I can kick the Five's asses, or that Panda's."

"You won't be the one fighting, Two. It'll be me." 'Boss/Master' said, his eyes still closed and legs still crossed.

"Master-"

"Akumu. None of this 'master' or 'boss' stuff. We're the same, the only difference is you two disappear within an hour."

"I prefer calling you Master...Anyway, wouldn't that be unfair. A five or six versus one seems highly unfair."

"Remember One, I was trained by my dad, who trained with Oogway and other great martial artists. I may be outnumbered, but they're outmatched."

"Ahhh, I wanna fight toooooo." Two whined.

"You can fight One if you want." Akumu stated.

"Nah, we know all of each others moves. Wouldn't work."

"Afraid Two?"

"No! It's just-" He cut himself off when his arms started to disappear and reappear. "Oh man, I wanted to annoy you guys some more."

"Charming as ever." Akumu said sarcastically. Which caused Two to chuckle.

"Damn straight I'm charming. Like a prince!" One exclaimed, before his bottom half disappeared. He hit the dirt with a 'thud'. "Ow!"

"Stupid like a rock, more like it." Two sighed, before both of his arms disappeared.

"Guess I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Master/Bye Boss!" One and Two stated, before they turned into black energy. It started circling around Akumu, before he slowly absorbed it through his skin. He glowed brightly for a second, and he breathed in heavily before letting it out. He opened his eyes, revealing his eyes, each a different color. His right being blue and left being red.

"Never gets old."

 **(Jade Palace. Tigress's room)**

Tigress was grinding her teeth right now, staring into the forest suspiciously. She was just staring into the night sky, thinking, when a bright light shined from out of the forest. Whatever that was, she would get to the bottom of it. One way, or another.


End file.
